


Forget Me Not

by LiveThroughThePages



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Car Accidents, F/F, Loss, Memory Loss, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveThroughThePages/pseuds/LiveThroughThePages
Summary: The Forget Me Not is a flower with many meanings. For Eretria and Amberle it is a symbol of their love, loss, and the memories they share.





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will vary and probably be short for this story. I'll also be updating tags as I go and I'll let you know of any serious changes to the tags.

Her feet pounded against the floors as she ran, sending echoes down the halls. Her lungs heaved with each breath she took, but no matter the effort, she still felt as though she was suffocating. Her frantic eyes scanned the walls, taking in each number beside the doors.

_Where? Where? Where?_ Her panicked mind raced, unable to think clearly. _Where is she?_ The voice in her head rose with each wrong room number.

Coming to a T, she looked at the sign in an attempt to figure out which way to go, but it might as well have been in another language. It didn’t make any sense.

“Eretria!” A voice called her name, but she couldn’t place who it belonged to. Turning, she saw Wil sitting in a chair to her right.

_There_ , she thought desperately and walked with purpose toward the room she’d been after. She needed to see her. She needed to know she was okay. She needed to hold her hand and see her smile.

She reached for the handle, but a hand gripped her wrist. “Eretria.”

She looked to Wil. _Why are his eyes so... sad?_ He looked exhausted. There were a few cuts and bruises on the skin exposed, but other than that, he looked okay. “Is something wrong?” She asked, fearing the question. Why wasn’t he letting her go in?

“No,” he said, and she felt relief flood her system, “but her uncle is in there right now. They’re talking with the doctor.”

She knew that meant to let them be, but she really needed to see her. Wil’s fingers laced with hers, and he pulled her away before she could force her way in. As he led her away, she looked back at the door longingly. She was just on the other side. She was so close, but so far.

Wil took her to a waiting area. “Wait here,” he said and pointed as if that would keep her in place. The only reason she stayed put was because she couldn’t remember the way back, so she waited. When Wil returned, he handed her a bottle of water. “You should drink something. It might calm your nerves.”

She rolled the cold bottle between her hands. _Calm my nerves_ , she thought. She took a couple sips and sighed as the liquid cooled her insides. She glanced at Wil to see the same sad look on his face. “What is it?” She asked. Wil flinched and avoided her eyes. It was enough to confirm her suspicions. “Wil.”

“She’s okay,” he promised. “She’s a little banged up. Her side of the car had a lot more damage...”

“So she’s okay,” Eretria tried to wrap her mind around it all.

“Yeah...”

There it was. She thought she had imagined it the first time, but the hesitation was there. “What’s wrong?” She asked. Fear settled in her gut as Wil looked away. “I can hear it in your voice. What aren’t you telling me?” His lips formed in a tight line. “Wil.”

“She didn’t remember me,” he blurted. His hands gripped the bottled water, indenting the plastic.

Eretria swallowed, but her throat felt tight. “She didn’t...” She couldn’t say the words. She hoped that she had heard wrong.

“Before her uncle arrived, I was in there with her.” Wil’s voice sounded just as pained as she felt. “She woke up, but she didn’t recognize me. I let her uncle know when he came and he called for the doctor. I don’t know what will happen if you see her.”

She understood then. Wil had waited for her to arrive because he wanted to warn her. There was a possibility that she wouldn’t be remembered. “She might forget me...” It hurt to even think about it. How would it go? What if she really didn’t remember? Would they have to restart? Would it still work?

“Do you want me to go with you?” Wil asked, and Eretria nodded. 

She suddenly felt numb. She let Wil lead her back to the room. They sat in the chairs outside. Glancing at the door, she wondered when someone would emerge. It felt like an eternity, but it finally opened to reveal a doctor hurrying off without sparing them a glance. Then _he_ emerged - Ander.

He looked at them. There wasn’t much kindness there, especially when Eretria was involved, but he put up with them. He gave Eretria a long stare before speaking. “We don’t know the extent of her memory loss,” he explained. “The doctor wants to do a few more tests, but we don’t know when or if the memories she’s missing will return.”

“Does she remember you?” Wil asked, and Ander nodded. _At least she remembers someone_ , Eretria thought hopefully. “Can we see her?”

Ander stared at Eretria again. “I don’t know what good it will do,” Eretria stiffened beside Wil, “but you can... just don’t upset her.”

“Of course,” Wil said, standing and pulling up Eretria in the process. “We just want her to know that we’re waiting for her to get better.” Ander nodded. He finally let the wariness touch his face, and turned to the direction of the waiting area. Wil turned to her now. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” she mumbled, preparing herself for the worst. Wil opened the door, and Eretria stepped in. There she was. “Amberle,” she breathed in relief. Just seeing her awake and alive lifted her spirits. She was bandaged and bruised like Wil and her arm was in a sling, but she was _alive_. “You’re okay,” she said, forgetting the talk she’d had with Wil already.

She watched as Amberle’s brow furrowed and her lips pouted in confusion. “Do I... know you...?” She asked warily.

And Eretria’s world came crashing down around her. She had been forgotten. She was no more than a stranger to Amberle now, and it hurt more than she was willing to admit.


End file.
